


Банка с удовольствием

by never_v_hudo



Series: Дивиденды от фиаско [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Fluff and Humor, Guy Fawkes Night, M/M, Rimming
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 04:52:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16804006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/never_v_hudo/pseuds/never_v_hudo
Summary: Впоследствии Джон задавался вопросом, был ли виноват в случившемся винный джем с гвоздикой, или всему виной стал его одурманенный тестостероном разум. Шерлок на эти рассуждения всегда лишь закатывал глаза. И правильно делал.





	Банка с удовольствием

Впоследствии Джон задавался вопросом, был ли виноват в случившемся винный джем с гвоздикой, или всему виной стал его одурманенный тестостероном разум. Шерлок на эти рассуждения всегда лишь закатывал глаза. И правильно делал.

Если брать отправной точкой инцидент с винным джемом, то можно рассказать о том, как Джона по непонятной причине занесло на фермерскую ярмарку недалеко от дома. Там он накупил всевозможных десертов, а также мёд из цветов лаймового дерева, апельсиновый курд и тот самый винный джем.

«Может быть, его величество Тощая Задница соизволит завтракать более регулярно», — то ли сердито, то ли ласково размышлял Джон, пока поднимался по знакомым семнадцати ступенькам.

Шерлок был дома. В бежевом халате и прозрачных очках. «Не смотри на руки» — успело пронестись в голове Джона, но слишком поздно. Он уже смотрел на пальцы Шерлока, облитые бледным латексом. Стройные, изящные, искусные пальцы одной руки обхватывали пипетку, а вторая рука удерживала предметное стекло. Тонкая горизонтальная морщинка залегла между бровей, — она всегда появлялась там, когда Шерлок был крайне сосредоточен или смеялся. Джон словно зачарованный следил за выверенными движениями своего… хотел бы он для простоты сказать друга или соседа. Но в последнее время жизнь Джона заметно усложнилась, и с верными определениями она точно не помогала.

Статус «соседа» и «друга» казался безнадёжно устаревшим. Не после ночи в бассейне. Не после того, как над ними сомкнулась прозрачная толща воды, а полыхнувшие языки пламени слизали гнусного паука по имени Джеймс Мориарти.

В общем-то, Джон давно испытывал своего рода влечение к Шерлоку. Но тот явно дал понять, что ни в чём таком не заинтересован, и Джон отступил. Бисексуальность в какой-то мере казалась даже удобной. Можно спрятаться у всех на виду под маской «я не гей» и ходить на свидания с потрясающими женщинами. Довольно безопасно, когда по ночам сходишь с ума по своему… «соседу» и «другу», который ворвался в твою жизнь с развевающимися полами пальто и буйными кудрями, перевернул привычный уклад вверх тормашками, и…

— Джон.

Он вздрогнул и чуть не выронил пакет с банками из рук.

— Ты уже пять минут пялишься на меня.

Пунцовый румянец охватил не только щёки Джона, но и его шею, и грудь, и даже уши. Волосы бы тоже побагровели, если б могли. 

— Ээ, — замялся Джон. Отрицать очевидное было глупым, поэтому он решил сделать вид, что ничего особенного и вовсе не произошло. — Я купил мёд и джем. И курд.

Шерлок закатил глаза.

— Мёд из пыльцы лаймовых цветов, апельсиновый курд и винный джем с гвоздикой? 

— Как…

— Пакет прозрачный, — ухмыльнулся Шерлок.

Джон ухмыльнулся в ответ. И через секунду они оба хихикали, обмениваясь тёплыми взглядами.

Как же он любил Шерлока в такие моменты. Эта полуулыбка одним уголком рта, нежнейший румянец на потрясающих скулах, озорные огоньки в глазах. Джон точно знал, что кем бы ему ни приходился Шерлок, таким он бывал только с ним. Это понимание грело душу. И, кажется, дарило надежду.

Джон поставил покупки на стол и не успел снять куртку, как Шерлок уже скинул перчатки, открыл банку с джемом, запустил внутрь указательный и средний палец и с наслаждением облизал их. Ни капельки не смутившись, он повторил действие, а потом встретился взглядом с Джоном.

— Фто? — невинно спросил он, подняв бровь и не вынимая пальцы изо рта.

«Ответь, скажи что-нибудь, не молчи, как полный придурок, подними челюсть», — кричал Джон внутри себя, и чувствовал, что схлынувший было румянец вновь расцветает на коже.

— Джем… — с истерической ноткой выдавил Джон.

— Очевидно, Джон, — закатил глаза Шерлок.

— Почему… почему, ты залез в него пальцами? — наконец выговорил он.

Шерлок пожал плечами.

— Привычка, — и продолжил. Глядя своими лазерными очами прямо Джону в глаза. 

Именно это происшествие стало началом конца.

***

С того Инцидента с Джемом прошло уже больше месяца, и, похоже, Джон окончательно помешался. На пальцах Шерлока. Его руки, разумеется, всегда привлекали слишком много внимания, но сейчас, Джон полагал, что это переросло в одержимость.

Зрелище Шерлока, слизывающего джем с длинных бледных пальцев, не оставляло его в покое ни на одну свободную минуту. Стоило разуму отвлечься, как эта картина всплывала перед мысленным взором.

Джон, лёжа в своей кровати и лениво поглаживая член, любил размышлять, чтобы было бы, если бы он тогда подошёл и слизал этот чёртов джем с этих чёртовых пальцев сам.

Стоя в душе и бешено вдалбливаясь в свой кулак, он думал, каково было бы ощутить эти изящные пальцы внутри себя.

Однажды, кончив прямо в туалете на работе, после яростной дрочки с собственными пальцами во рту, Джон решил, что с него хватит.

И отправился в секс-шоп.

Идея снимать с другими людьми сексуальное напряжение, возникшее из-за невообразимой тяги к своему лучшему другу, претила Джону. Он не хотел обманывать чужие ожидания, да и попросту это казалось гадким. Оставался только один выход. 

Пока он шёл сквозь ноябрьский холод навстречу неизвестностям мира секс-игрушек, то в душе надеялся на то, что попадёт в печальную статистику по мужскому здоровью, и ближе к сорока годам его либидо и потенция сами собой сойдут на нет. Прощай, Джон Три Континента Уотсон. Если твой возлюбленный далёк от секса, то так тому и быть. В конце концов, атрибутами женатой пары они уже обладали: жили вместе, вели общие расходы, ругались за завтраком, спорили из-за того, чья очередь мыть посуду и выносить мусор, заказывали еду на вынос и смотрели дурацкие фильмы вдвоём почти в обнимку на диване.

Осталось пережить те несколько лет, что отделяют его от сорокалетнего рубежа и не задрочить себя до смерти раньше.

Джон горестно вздохнул и открыл дверь секс-шопа.

Ему повезло, что консультантом оказался молодой гей по имени Джесси. Казалось, все приспособления магазина он опробовал на себе. Джон хотел чего-то, что напоминало бы ощущениям тонкие изящные пальцы Шерлока.

— Фингеринг? — спросил Джесси и кивнул сам себе. — Секундочку.

Через мгновение он уже раскладывал стимуляторы простаты, различных цветов и форм, но внимание Джона привлёкла небольшая металлическая игрушка с края.

— Ах, это, — добродушно улыбнулся Джесси. — Для чистюль, — и он подмигнул.

Как врач Джон не падал в обморок при виде телесных жидкостей. Как военный хирург он навидался такого, что нежелательные выделения едва ли могли его смутить. Но сам по себе Джон предпочитал максимальную чистоту в постели.

Когда он занимался сексом с мужчинами, то предпочитал роль сверху, и знал, как идеально подготовить своего партнёра во избежание вероятных конфузов. Один из парней, которого он подцепил в пабе после одного изматывающего дела с Шерлоком, рассказал ему про специальные насадки для душа. Он говорил, что они удобны не только для интимной гигиены, но и для получения удовольствия.

Металлическая насадка для душа обтекаемой формы, вероятно, была создана как раз для таких целей.

Её-то Джон и купил, как и тонкий стимулятор простаты.

Оказавшись дома, он убрал покупки в тайник в своём комоде, не желая, чтобы Шерлок докопался до его секретов. Опробовать игрушки Джон хотел в самое ближайшее время, но тут позвонил Лестрейд, и они с Шерлоком на несколько дней выпали из жизни, расследуя отвратительное дело с убийством, шантажом и мошенничеством со страховкой.

Так незаметно подкралась Ночь Гая Фокса.

***

Утро пятого ноября встретило Джона отвратительной погодой, и он сразу счёл это дурным знаком. Опасения оказались ненапрасными. Несколько самых занудных пациентов из разряда постоянных записались на приём именно сегодня, а под конец рабочего дня к нему поступила женщина с жалобами на кровь в моче. Не нужно быть Шерлоком Холмсом, чтобы понять по рисунку синяков на теле, что в её мучениях виновата вовсе не инфекция, а какой-то ублюдок, решивший, что ему всё дозволено. Уговорив Кэрол прямо из больницы отправиться в шелтер, Джон устало выдохнул и поплёлся домой.

Он ехал в автобусе и видел, как люди собираются в центр. Ночь Гая Фокса, большой костёр, фейерверки. Джон надеялся просто попасть в душ, как следует отмокнуть под горячей водой, забраться под мягкое одеяло и проспать минимум до Рождества.

По счастью, Шерлока не оказалось дома. Пока Джон выбирал чистую домашнюю одежду, то вспомнил о тайнике с игрушками. Член в штанах заинтересованно дёрнулся. Что ж. После ужасного рабочего дня можно порадовать себя оглушительным оргазмом. Член наливался сильнее. Сердце сжалось от острого приступа одиночества. Вот до чего можно дойти со своими безответными чувствами к самому гениальному засранцу в мире. Как же он жалок со своей безнадёжной одержимостью этими великолепными сильными пальцами, фарфоровой кожей и мягкими тёмными кудрями. К этому времени член уже полностью возбудился и пульсировал в предвкушении.

На сегодня Джон выбрал насадку для душа. И кончил, едва сдерживая крики, уже через несколько минут после введения её в себя. Кончил от одной стимуляции простаты. Вообще-то он считал это выдумками, но густая струя выстрелившая в кафель не оставляла места сомнениям.

«Блядь», — подумал Джон. Это было намного лучше привычной маструбации. Перед глазами какое-то время плясали белые пятна. Убрав всё безобразие за собой и переодевшись в чистое, он поднялся к себе.

Шерлока всё ещё не было.

Джон спрятал своё новое тайное пристрастие в комод, улёгся и натянул одеяло до самого носа. Во всем теле разлилась приятная нега, было ещё совсем не поздно, наутро не маячило никаких расследований, предстоял выходной, а значит можно проспать десять или даже все двенадцать часов. 

Чудесно.

***

Вертушка опустилась, раздувая песок. Джону нужно было как можно скорее осмотреть раненых, оказать первую помощь и дождаться второй вертушки, которая заберёт их из этого чёртова пекла. Месиво. Кровавое месиво. Вопли умирающих. «Слава богу, ни одного знакомого лица», — предательски проскочило у него в голове. Ребята из группы захвата бросились вперёд, пока Джон занимался ранеными.

И тут раздался оглушительный взрыв. Затем второй. Третий. Осколки, щебень, песок. Грохот в ушах — всё смешалось. Джон понял, что спасать уже некого. Нужно бежать. Он подскочил и бросился к ближайшему укрытию из полуразрушенной стены. Но как из-под земли перед ним возник талиб. И направил на него автомат.

— Джон, — сказал талиб на чистейшем английском.

«Какого хера», — подумал Джон и замер. Талиб опустил ружьё. Более того, отбросил оружие куда-то в сторону. Воздух вокруг трещал от взрывов. А талиб надвигался на него.

Джон приготовился к прыжку. По какой-то дикой причине у него не оказалось с собой никакого оружия. Даже ножа. Талиб подошёл почти вплотную, и Джон прыгнул.

Перед глазами потемнело, талиб ловко вывернулся из его захвата, и более того, оседлал его сам, полностью обездвижив. Он всё звал Джона по имени таким знакомым голосом, и Джон не знал, что хуже: что он попал в плен, или что талиб говорит голосом… Нет. Этого не может быть. Джон уткнулся лицом в песок и закрыл глаза, но вместо песка его нос зарылся в ковёр.

— Джон, это я. Джон, ты дома. В Лондоне. На Бейкер-стрит.

Джон открыл глаза и увидел перед собой ковёр своей спальни.

— Джон, ты в безопасности. Это я.

Шерлок.

Боже. Только не это.

Напряжение во всем теле сменилось полным расслаблением. Нужно показать Шерлоку, что он больше не опасен. Господи. За окном взрывались фейерверки. Проклятые петарды и шутихи. Ну, конечно, как он мог не связать одно с другим. Кошмары по ночам перестали мучить Джона с тех пор, как они съехались с Шерлоком. И даже после взрыва в бассейне, ему ничего не снилось. А сегодня, вот пожалуйста. Как будто он без того недостаточно жалок.

Шерлок крепко прижимал Джона к полу, удерживая мастерским захватом. Иногда из-за его обманчивой хрупкости Джон забывал, насколько Шерлок силён. Чёрт. Нужно успокоиться. Сердце колотилось где-то в глотке, готовое выпрыгнуть прямо с языка. Джона прошиб холодный пот. Шерлок лежал на нём, вытянувшись всем своим стройным великолепным телом и дышал ему в ухо.

— Джон, — низко пророкотал он. — Это я.

Дыхание Шерлока опалило ушную раковину, и, подгоняемая выбросом адреналина, кровь заспешила в пах. Что было невероятно неуместно. Неприлично. И просто позорно. Боже, а ведь Джон пару секунд назад думал, что хуже быть уже не могло. Но наливающаяся эрекция подтверждала, что могло и ещё как. Джон еле заметно кивнул, пытаясь успокоить дыхание. Шерлок прижимался к нему, одетый лишь в свой тонкий шёлковый халат на голое тело, и Джон ощущал каждую острую косточку своего любимого и невыносимого, прекрасного гения. Тот продолжал дышать ему в ухо, и Джон зажмурился, втянув в себя аромат Шерлока. Он недавно был в душе, кудряшки, прикасавшиеся к щеке Джона, были чуть влажными. За запахом геля для душа проступали земляные нотки — аромат самого Шерлока. Член стал каменным.

Особенность реагировать возбуждением на рисковые происшествия всегда причиняла немало неудобств, но сегодня ситуация достигла предела. Член болезненно упирался в пол. Джон полностью пришёл в себя и отдышался.

— Слезь с меня, — тихо проговорил он. — Пожалуйста.

— Больше не будешь кидаться на меня? — также тихо прошептал Шерлок ему на ухо, слегка задев губами мочку.

Джон зажмурился от острой волны наслаждения и вздрогнул, волосы на загривке вздыбились. Он попытался скинуть Шерлока, но когда вертелся, то почувствовал, что… Быть не может. Однако ему в бедро совершенно отчётливо упирался возбуждённый и твёрдый член Шерлока. Джон отчаянно прикидывал, какова вероятность, что удастся избежать неловкого разговора, если он закроет глаза и не станет их открывать до наступления своей смерти по естественным причинам. Шерлок напрягся, и Джон понял, что тот догадался о том, что ему известно о его состоянии. Проклятье.

— Не буду, Шерлок. Прости. Я сделал тебе больно? — спросил Джон, его голос упал на пару октав от смеси ужаса и возбуждения. 

— Нет. Ты никогда не сделаешь мне больно, — с этими словами Шерлок ловко откатился и сел на пол, согнув колени и прислонившись спиной к кровати Джона.

Джон понадеялся, что темнота скроет стратегические места, но с другой стороны, он хотел поддержать Шерлока, чтобы тот не сгорал от стыда за свою спонтанную эрекцию. Поэтому Джон встал и сделал несколько неторопливых шагов в его сторону. Очевидно, что тонкие пижамные штаны совершенно не скрывали его стоявший торчком член. Убедившись, что Шерлок заметил его состояние, Джон как ни в чём не бывало сел рядом с ним.

— Я ударил тебя?

Шерлок неопределённо взмахнул рукой.

— Дай, посмотрю, — сказал он и привлёк Шерлока к себе. — Нужно посмотреть, нет ли ушибов на голове, — Джон погрузил пальцы в густые кудряшки. Невероятно, на ощупь они оказались ещё более шелковистыми, чем на вид. Джон на мгновение прикрыл глаза. Но поспешно одёрнул себя. Сейчас он врач. По-хорошему, нужно включить свет, но Джон просто не мог оторваться от россыпи пушистых кудрей. Он провёл пальцами по линии роста волос, и Шерлок откинул голову назад ему на плечо. Веки его закрытых глаз дрогнули. Джон ощупывал кожу его головы, и понимал, что заходит слишком далеко. Это больше походило на массаж, чем на осмотр. А учитывая их взаимные эрекции, и вовсе на прелюдию. Однако прекратить не было совершенно никаких сил.

Джон продолжал водить пальцами сквозь кудри Шерлока, мягко нажимая на кожу. Никаких повреждений, слава богу. Его руки продолжали непроизвольно двигаться и касаться, касаться, касаться. Тонкая морщина опять прорезалась между бровями Шерлока, розовые губы чувственно приоткрылись, он тяжело задышал. Нужно прекратить. Остановиться. Джон не знал, был ли Шерлок девственником. Но нельзя делать такие вещи, не получив прямого разрешения. И тут с разомкнутых губ Шерлока сорвался стон. 

— Блядь, — выдохнул Джон. 

Шерлок подался навстречу его пальцам. Нет. Джон поспешно убрал взмокшие ладони.

— Шерлок, что мы делаем?

Шерлок открыл один глаз и поднял бровь.

— А я-то думал, что ты врач.

Джон вздохнул.

— Я серьёзно, Шерлок.

— У тебя эрекция.

Теперь Джон зажмурился и сжал переносицу.

— Блестящая дедукция, — пробормотал он.

Нет, то, что он выставил напоказ своё состояние, вовсе не означало, что оно требует озвучивания. Этот слон в комнате мог прекрасно и дальше оставаться незамеченным. Тем более, учитывая аналогичную проблему Шерлока, довольно самонадеянно говорить вслух об эрекции Джона. Он просто хотел поддержать Шерлока, показать, что нет ничего постыдного во внезапном возбуждении от прилива адреналина. И вот теперь получил это.

Джон открыл глаза и посмотрел на Шерлока, тот уже не лежал, разомлев на его плече. Он снова сидел, опираясь спиной на кровать. Кудри пришли в полный беспорядок. Джон испытал жаркий прилив желания. 

— Я хотел помочь, — сказал Шерлок.

Внезапный приступ разочарования и отвращения к самому себе смыли волну нежности и возбуждения. Даже член грустно поник. Конечно, Шерлок просто хотел помочь. На что надеялся Джон — непонятно. Пора прекращать всё это.

— Мне не нужна твоя помощь, — прозвучало резко даже для него самого. — С этим, — поспешно добавил Джон.

— Твоё тело считает иначе, — Шерлок посмотрел прямо на него. Во всполохах за окном его аквамариновые глаза сияли потусторонним светом.

— Шерлок, нет, — Джон решил оставаться непреклонным. Кончить он всегда успеет, для этого не нужен Шерлок и его прекрасные, восхитительные, умелые, чёрт возьми, пальцы. — Спасибо, что помог мне с кошмаром. И прости, что напал, — Джон слабо улыбнулся. — Иди к себе, — он вложил в слова всю мягкость, на какую был способен сейчас.

Шерлок молча прожигал его взглядом. «Почему он не уходит?» — встревожился Джон. Молчание растянулось. Шерлок не сводил с него сверлящего взгляда. Джон терялся в догадках. В темноте бледное лицо Шерлока казалось таким молодым и беззащитным. 

— Хорошо, — вдруг прервал тишину Шерлок. — Я уйду. Но перед этим… — он сделал паузу. — Можно поцеловать тебя? — последние слова он произнёс торопливо и едва слышно. Его лицо оставалось абсолютно спокойным, ни единый мускул не дрогнул. Но Джон изучил Шерлока вдоль и поперёк и знал куда смотреть. Он перевёл взгляд на его руки. Шерлок сжал свои острые коленки так, что побелели ногти.

Что всё это значит? У Джона выдался чертовски трудный день, всё, чего он хотел, это немного сбить градус напряжения от бушующих чувств к Шерлоку и как следует выспаться. Он никак не ожидал, что посреди ночи окажется нос к носу с растерянным Шерлоком, который вцепился в свои колени так, словно боялся упасть, если расслабит пальцы.

— Что ты задумал? — насторожился Джон.

— Да или нет. Одно слово. И я уйду.

— Зачем ты это делаешь? Это эксперимент? — Джон начал невольно раздражаться.

— Нет, — просто ответил Шерлок.

— Тогда скажи мне.

Шерлок отвёл глаза. Он упорно молчал. Секунды тягостно тянулись.

— Шерлок.

Тот встрепенулся и уставился в упор на Джона.

— Я люблю тебя, Джон, — прошептал он после ещё одной затяжной паузы.

Такого Джон никак не ожидал. На мгновение он даже подумал, что ослышался. Но глядя на Шерлока с беспомощным выражением лица, сжимающего колени, с широко распахнутыми глазами, он понял, что нет, ему не показалось.

— Но… — только и смог выдохнуть он. Ужасно глупо.

— Да или нет? — в голосе Шерлока прорезалось раздражение. Вот это был уже привычный Шерлок.

Джон не думал, он просто кивнул.

Шерлок ослабил хватку на коленях. Он протянул одну руку, жест вышел скорее робким. Джону нравился несмелый Шерлок, он вызывал в нём самые нежные чувства и желание защищать, но сейчас он казался почти сломленным. Так быть не должно. Джон подался навстречу его руке. Шерлок коснулся кончиками пальцев его скулы, медленно провёл пальцами за ухом и осторожно спустился к линии челюсти. Он обращался с Джоном, словно тот был хрупким как стекло. Затем Шерлок плавно отнял кисть от его лица, повернул её внешней стороной к его лицу, и погладил Джона по щеке чуть согнутыми пальцами. Джон непроизвольно опустил веки. Шерлок придвинулся, обхватил его подбородок тремя пальцами и потянул к себе. 

Джон не верил в происходящее и боялся не только открыть глаза, но даже вздохнуть лишний раз. Следующее, что он почувствовал, это лёгкое прикосновение к губам. Почти воздушное. Шерлок просто прижался к его губам своими. Какие они восхитительно мягкие. Джон хотел бы немедленно запустить руки в его кудри и втянуть в глубокий поцелуй. Сердце бешено колотилось. Но он лишь неподвижно сидел, упиваясь сказочным ощущением. Шерлок немного наклонил голову и провёл носом по его щеке, точно также осторожно, словно Джон мог рассыпаться.

Он снова застенчиво прижался к губам Джона, на этот раз, сомкнув свои уста плотнее. Теперь это больше походило на поцелуй. Подушечкой большого пальца он ласково кружил по скуле Джона. Тот едва заметно подался вперёд, одурманенный близостью Шерлока. Но Шерлок отпрянул. Он поспешно встал и, пробормотав нечто неразборчивое, заторопился к выходу.

Чёрт, чёрт, чёрт. Джон не мог отпустить его. Не так. Шерлок признался ему в любви. Поцеловал. Это был лучший поцелуй в его жизни! Джона охватило ужасное предчувствие, что если Шерлок выйдет и закроет дверь, то это навсегда положит конец всему, что могло родиться за рамками дружбы.

Джон вскочил вслед за ним и поймал за руку у самого выхода.

Шерлок удивлённо обернулся и вопросительно посмотрел на него.

— Постой, — сказал Джон, в горле внезапно пересохло. — Послушай, это… Мне кажется, это был не настоящий поцелуй.

Шерлок удивлённо хмыкнул, напустив на себя заносчивый вид. 

— Позволь мне, — выдохнул Джон, взял его за плечи и прижал к стене. Шерлок обмяк в его руках и чуть съехал вниз, чтобы они оказались на одном уровне. Джон поцеловал его в уголок рта, затем в другой, потом запустил пальцы в кудри на загривке и надавил кончиками пальцев. Шерлок затрепетал. Джон наклонил голову и поцеловал его в губы. 

Шерлок ответил. Джон, воодушевлённый его реакцией, высунул кончик языка и осторожно провёл им между губ Шерлока. Тот тихо застонал и приоткрыл рот. Джон провёл языком по кромке зубов, и нежно погрузил язык глубже Шерлоку в рот. Тот снова вздрогнул, подался вперёд и обхватил Джона за талию. Его язык несмело встретился с языком Джона. 

Всё, чего хотел сейчас Джон, это, чтобы Шерлок понял, как он любим, как ценен и как прекрасен. Джон пытался вложить все свои чувства в этот поцелуй. Шерлок должен знать.

Он раскрыл рот шире и втянул Шерлока в глубокий затяжной поцелуй. Джон поворачивал голову, прикусывал его губы и обсасывал его язык. Шерлок, похоже, еле держался на ногах.

Но внезапно он разорвал поцелуй. Влажные припухшие губы блестели, глаза полыхали странным огнём, румянец на щеках казался почти болезненным на контрасте с бледной кожей.

Джон убрал руки, он не хотел, чтобы Шерлок думал, что его к чему-то принуждают.

— Ты не должен был, — сердито выпалил Шерлок. Этот странный огонь в его глазах оказался яростью.

О нет. Он всё неправильно понял. Но Джон действительно не испытывал никакого чувства долга. Осталось объяснить Шерлоку.

— Не должен, — сказал Джон.

— Зачем тогда…?

— Потому что…

— Мне не нужна твоя жалость! — Шерлок взмахнул рукой, его трясло от злости.

— Это не жалость, болван, — улыбнулся Джон. — Иди сюда, я покажу, — и он снова поцеловал Шерлока. Он целовал его так страстно, как только мог.

— Разве, — выдыхал Джон между поцелуями, — это, — ещё один поцелуй, — похоже на жалость?

Шерлок отстранился и посмотрел на Джона исподлобья.

— Ты хочешь меня. Очевидно. 

Чёрт, кажется, он переборщил со страстью.

— Как такой гений может быть таким идиотом? Позволь показать ещё раз, — и Джон нежно обхватил его лицо. Он убрал чёлку со лба и поцеловал эту морщинку, залёгшую между бровей. Затем поцеловал его в кончик носа. 

— Неужели, — Джон оставил нежный поцелуй на скуле, — это, — ещё один на другой скуле, — похоже на простую похоть? — Джон оторвался от него, довольный результатом. Шерлок несколько секунд стоял с выражением полного замешательства на лице.

— Значит…?

— Да.

— Но ты, говорил, что…

— Да, я не гей.

Шерлок нахмурился.

— Я — би, Шерлок. Но это не важно. Я люблю тебя. И уже давно.

За окном раздался особенно громкий взрыв фейерверка. Красные и синие огни осветили комнату.

— Нам определённо необходимо разобраться с твоей эрекцией, — на одном дыхании сказал Шерлок.

Джон рассмеялся и поцеловал его ещё раз.

— С твоей тоже, — ответил он, и Шерлок покраснел до корней волос.

***

Джон ласково потянул Шерлока на себя, обнял за шею и прильнул губами к его рту. Они обменивались лёгкими поцелуями, пока шли к кровати. Наконец, когда Джон упёрся ногами в край постели, он оторвался от Шерлока и посмотрел на него.

— Можно? — тихо спросил Джон и вопросительно дотронулся до лямок халата.

Шерлок медленно кивнул.

Джон неторопливо потянул за пояс, узел развязался, полы халата повисли свободно, обнажив тонкую полоску кожи. Джон нырнул под гладкую ткань ладонями и развёл их в стороны. Халат съехал с плеч и с едва различимым шелестом соскользнул на пол. 

— Боже, как ты прекрасен, — благоговейно прошептал Джон.

Шерлок прерывисто вздохнул и опустил голову вниз.

— Эй, не закрывайся, — тихо проговорил Джон. — Люблю тебя, — и с этими словами он прижался нежным поцелуем к розовым губам Шерлока. Тот снова вздохнул, мраморная кожа покрылась мурашками. Джон гладил его плечи, руки, спину, и Шерлок млел под его ласками. Джон чувствовал, как тот отпускает себя, как на место застенчивости приходит желание. Шерлок несмело запустил пальцы под край футболки Джона и потянул её вверх. Джон поднял руки, предоставляя ему свободу действий. Вскоре футболка приземлилась на пол. За ней последовали и пижамные штаны. И вот они оба стояли совершенно голыми, освещённые лишь разноцветными огнями салютов за окном.

— Джон, — сколько эмоций смешалось в одном этом слоге. Только Шерлок умел так много сказать одним словом.

— Кровать? — спросил он.

Шерлок снова медленно кивнул.

Джон устроился на постели, и Шерлок улёгся рядом. Они развернулись лицом друг к другу. Джон положил ладонь на щёку Шерлока, и тот повторил его жест. Через секунду они вновь целовались. Губы медленно скользили, языки касались друг друга. Джон плавно очертил изгиб талии Шерлока.

Шерлок прервал поцелуй и с восхищением посмотрел на Джона. 

— Что мы будем делать? — тихо спросил он.

— Это твой первый раз? — Джон должен был знать.

Шерлок фыркнул.

— Разумеется, нет.

— Хорошо, — улыбнулся Джон. 

Шерлок очертил пальцем его губы. Джон немедленно закрыл глаза. Боже, эти пальцы. Он сжал запястье Шерлока и провёл языком по указательному пальцу Шерлока от основания до подушечки, а потом погрузил его в рот. Шерлок застонал.

Невероятно. Кто бы мог подумать, что череда самых неловких моментов в жизни может привести к этому. Они лежат вдвоём, обнажив не только тела, но и души.

— Знаешь, я ведь с ума сходил по твоим пальцам, — выдохнул Джон.

— Так вот зачем та насадка для душа и стимулятор простаты, которые хранятся у тебя в комоде, — невинно обронил Шерлок. 

Единственное чему сейчас Джон порадовался — это, что его глаза всё ещё оставались закрытыми. 

— Тебе нечего стесняться, обычные потребности тела, — продолжал Шерлок. — Думаю…

Джон заткнул его поцелуем. Неизвестно, что ещё наговорит этот несносный паршивец, не имеющий понятий о личных границах. Джон целовал Шерлока, не давая перевести дух, и отстранился лишь когда тот совсем запыхался.

— Слишком много болтаешь, — сказал Джон.

Шерлок хотел было что-то возразить, но Джон снова взял его руку и, глядя ему прямо в глаза, облизал один палец за другим.

— Хочу твои пальцы в себе. Сейчас же. И раз уж ты знаешь, где лежат мои игрушки, значит, и смазку найдёшь без проблем.

И Шерлок нашёл, и не только смазку, но и как сделать, чтобы Джон извивался на простынях и беспрерывно стонал, закусывал губы, цеплялся за его плечи и выкрикивал «ещё!». 

Также Шерлок нашёл, что после того как достаточно расслабить мышцы Джона одним пальцем и ввести второй, а чуть погодя и третий, то Джон потеряет всякую возможность связно изъясняться на человеческом языке. Его речь скорее превратится в поток сбивчивых причитаний, а под конец сольётся в один громкий протяжный возглас «Шерлооок!» под грохот фейерверков на улице.

А через минуту Джон показал Шерлоку, что если тот закинет ему ноги на плечи, то можно узнать на что способен его язык во время римминга, а также, сколько нужно быстрых движений по члену, чтобы впечатляюще кончить, забрызгав всю грудь до подбородка. Тридцать два. С половиной. О чём Шерлок сообщил Джону, когда тот вытирал с него сперму. В ответ Джон рассмеялся, и, прижавшись нежным поцелуем к его губам, пробормотал:

— Твой гениальный мозг останавливается хоть на миг?

— В момент оргазма, — отозвался Шерлок. — Я не смог посчитать, сколько секунд он длился, — с ноткой разочарования подытожил он.

Джон фыркнул, Шерлок усмехнулся, и через секунду они уже смеялись, а их счастливые лица озаряли пёстрые всполохи салютов. 

***

На следующее утро Джон, поцеловав сонного Шерлока и наскоро умывшись, поспешил в «Теско». Когда он вернулся, Шерлок уже сидел за кухонным столом с возмущённым видом. Его недовольство быстро сменилось заинтересованностью, когда Джон принялся выставлять одну за другой банки с джемом: апельсиновый с розмарином, малиновый с лаймом, ежевичный, лимонно-имбриный, виноградно-земляничный…

Джон хищно улыбнулся, посмотрев сначала на Шерлока, а затем переведя взгляд на горку банок.

Шерлок медленно открыл ближайшую — с малиновым — погрузил пальцы в густую массу, но поднести ко рту не успел. Его руку перехватил Джон, и развратно слизал весь джем с его пальцев.

— Я думал, идея заключается в том, что джем предназначается мне на завтрак.

— Что ж, — ответил Джон, снова опуская его длинные изящные пальцы в банку, — и великие умы ошибаются.

Дни сменялись неделями. За ноябрём наступил декабрь, и пришло Рождество. Джон и Шерлок не раз использовали и насадку для душа, и стимулятор простаты, вещи, которые изначально символизировали одинокий удел, обрели новое значение. 

Как и некоторые угощения.

Когда рождественский ужин закончился, и все гости разошлись, Шерлок с хитрой полуулыбкой протянул Джону большую тяжёлую коробку:

— С Рождеством, Джон!

— Спасибо, — Джон поцеловал Шерлока в губы и поставил подарок на журнальный столик


End file.
